


The First Christmas with Love

by CaptainElizabeth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainElizabeth/pseuds/CaptainElizabeth
Summary: Four couples spend their first Christmases in love.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, harley quinn/nathan summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The First Christmas with Love

“You’re doing it wrong!”

Nathan groaned, frustrated. “How--exactly--does one hang an ornament wrong, Harleen?”

Harley took the ornament from him and bumped him out of the way with a huff. “Don’t clump them, it hurts my eyes. You have to spread them out. Just like you spread Christmas joy.”

“I do not spread Christmas joy,” Nathan grumped. “If anybody shows up at this place caroling, I’m going to nuke them.”

“No, you won’t,” Harley replied primly, hanging ornaments in the RIGHT way. “Number one, I’m pretty sure you don’t have any more nukes. Number two, caroling is fun. Christmas is fun.”

Nathan snorted quietly. “Sure.”

Harley paused and turned to him. She searched his face quietly. She stepped to him and reached for his hand. The flesh one.

“Hey, I--don’t really have many good Christmas memories either,” she confided softly. “But like--I thought maybe we could make some. And--I’m excited for whatever we make together. Because I love you--and I love us. Every minute we spend together.”

That got a smile out of Nathan. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you, Nathan Quinzel.”

“And I love you, Hannah Helen Harleen.”

\---

“I have something for you.”

Selina looked up eagerly from her magazine. “Ooooh?? Really??? Is it shiny?”

“Would I ever bother to give you anything that wasn’t?” Bruce chuckled. “Come here.” He held out a hand to her--and Selina took it because, well, it was Bruce.

“Cover your eyes,” he encouraged her softly. She squirmed with excitement.

“This is starting to feel kind of kinky, handsome,” she smiled.

“Everything is kinky with you,” he huffed, though not displeased. She obeyed him, because, again, it was Bruce, and hands over her eyes, he led her to what felt like--outside?

“What is happening?” Selina demanded. “Did you actually get Santa to show up? I know you’re rich, but I didn’t think even you had those kind of connections.”

“Open your eyes,” he murmured against her ear. And Selina didn’t do anything that anyone told her to, but well, it was Bruce.

She opened her eyes.

She’d seen the Wayne Manor many times before, but never like this. All lit up with what seemed like a million Christmas lights. And it was so beautiful and bright and happy and she didn’t realize how much she was smiling until her cheeks started to hurt. She turned to say something, but Bruce was kneeling before her.

“I wish I could ask you to marry me every day, but since I’ve done it already, you’ll have to settle for this.” A silver chain with another pendant. Diamond encrusted. Selina Kyle-Wayne it read.

She didn’t like cheesy feelsy shit like this. Right?

Oh, yes she did. Because it was Bruce.

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, because, well. Have you been reading?

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Selina Kyle-Wayne.”

\---

“Um, Eli?”

He glanced up from his reading, smiling at her framed in the doorway. “Yes, honey?”

“Uh. Don’t be mad.”

He frowned a little. “Not the best way to start a conversation.”

“Well, I… know we said we didn’t want to do any big presents this year, but… well. Just don’t be mad, okay?” She nervously flapped her hands a little.

He couldn’t stand to see her like that--anxious, worried about his reaction, so he crossed the room and took her hands. “Hey, hey--look, I… got you something too. I couldn’t help it.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“You did?” she asked, smiling shyly.

“Of course. I couldn’t help it,” he said fondly, tucking red gold hair behind her ear. “You first?”

“Okay!” she said excitedly, digging out her phone. “Well--obviously it’ll have to wait until we can go pick him up, but--”

She showed him a video of an adorable fluffy puppy chasing his tail. “I found him at the shelter. His name is Terry. Isn’t that perfect? I thought--maybe we could adopt him. If--that would be okay.”

Eli watched the video--and then he burst out laughing.

“What? What?” Barbara asked anxiously, tucking her phone against her chest. “We don’t have to, sorry, I just--”

But Eli pulled out his phone and showed her a video. A big, slow yellow lab ambled around in a video. “Meet Melvin. How would you feel about having two fur babies?”

Her eyes immediately flooded with tears and she all but JUMPED on him. “I would love that so much!!!”

He laughed as his phone clattered to the ground, holding her tight. “I love you, Barbara Gordon.”

“And I love you, Eli Thomas.”

\---

“It’s almost on, babe.”

Harry smiled in the kitchen. “I know, Corey, but we can’t watch it without hot chocolate, you heathen.”

Corey groaned. “That shit’s just pure sugar.”

“And you love it,” Harry responded primly, tucking himself into Corey’s side as they relaxed on the couch. The opening credits for Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer started. The old ass claymation version. “God, I can’t believe you like this, it scared the shit out of me as a kid.”

“Well, I don’t like it,” Corey said, drinking (and secretly loving) his hot chocolate. “It’s just one those tradition things, you know?”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “Your mom?”

“Yeah, we’d always watch it when I was little,” Corey said quietly, reaching up to brush some of Harry’s hair back. His cheeks went ruddy. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” Harry said quickly, half moving into Corey’s lap. “It’s not, Corey, not at all. I love how much you love her. I love how much--you love.”

Corey’s eyes were deep and soft on Harry. “Ain’t nothing in this world I love more than you, I reckon. I’d marry you, if you’d let me.”

Harry choked and blushed. “Don’t--ask me like that!” he sputtered, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Okay, I’ll ask you proper,” Corey said softly, leaning in to kiss him. “Promise.”

“Soon?” Harry asked softly. “I--hope it’s soon.”

“It’ll be soon,” Corey smiled. “Gotta get a ring first.”

Harry’s heart ached. He’d never thought he’d deserved anything like this, but it kept just being here. Always. Corey. He never left.

“I love you, Corey,” he whispered.

“And I love you, Harry Osborn.”


End file.
